


Under the bleachers

by maruchann



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Murdoc Niccals, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Murdoc Niccals, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruchann/pseuds/maruchann
Summary: Murdoc Niccals hides from his drunken dad, the confusing rules of high school, and, overall, the rest of the world in his one safe, comfortable spot under the bleachers, enjoying the bliss that peaceful solitude brings him, until a classmate in a similar situation starts visiting his special, secret spot after school as well.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The classes had ended for the day, and a certain raven-haired teenager couldn’t be more relieved.

Every day, during his lunch breaks, early in the morning, and after school, he’d sit peacefully under the bleachers next to the school’s football field. 

He had always found the smell of freshly cut grass to be soothing. However, not everything was perfect under the bleachers. The damned sprinklers were turned on early in the morning, and the cranky young man cursed the first time his rear had gotten wet and muddy from sitting on the mildly wet ground. 

Every night, Murdoc Niccals would prepare for the morning that awaited him the next day. At 8 PM, he’d wash his gray, mud-stained blanket, at 8:30 PM, he’d throw it in the dryer and leave it there until the next morning, and at 9 PM, he’d brush his teeth and make sure his alarm was set to wake him up at 5 AM the next day, hoping his awful dad would still be completely knocked out from being out drinking the prior night until who knows when, and, with just a little luck, he might fetch his backpack and the blanket, and head to school without having to interact with the older Niccals at all.

Classes had finished about half an hour ago, and Murdoc sat in his favourite spot, right under the bleachers, where the sun didn’t reach, and the breeze was fresh, sending the scent of freshly cut grass his way. 

It was almost too perfect. No one dared disturb him, not even the bugs. 

The teenager reached for his old, black backpack, taking out its contents. You’d expect for a student’s backpack to be filled with pencils and books, but really, Murdoc Niccals couldn’t be bothered to carry that shit around.  
Instead, he’d pull out a single book, a pack of cigarettes he’d stolen from his older brother the week before, and a can of beer he’d stolen from his drunken dad. 

He popped the can’s lid open, pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his teeth, and lit it, inhaling deeply as he opened up the book where he’d left off previously. 

Though Murdoc usually wouldn’t be the type to pick up a book, by the beginning of the year, he’d figured he’d be much better off with his oddly-shaped nose buried in a book than in other people’s businesses. 

For a grand part of secondary school, Murdoc had kept to himself, just kind of doing his own thing, and as graduation peeked from just around the corner, what good would it do him to change his ways of socialising now.

Little did Murdoc know, his peaceful solitude was about to be disrupted real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As an obnoxiously loud alarm clock screamed into her ears and echoed in the almost empty bedroom, the female frowned, groaning and throwing a blanket over her head, hiding under it for a minute or so, before she sighed, and forced herself up.

Her back was sore, and not just from sleeping on the floor. She turned and glanced at the clock. 6:30 AM. She’d gone to sleep less than 3 hours ago. 

With her brother constantly bringing people over, trashing the place, she was lucky she even got to sleep at all.

Her boney figure rose from the cold floor, the blanket that had been covering her slid off of her body with ease.

Quickly, she ditched the oversized shirt she had been wearing, along with the red boxers she’d stolen from her brother, and jumped in a cold shower.

Her short hair made showering easier, though it cost her greatly to accept this a year ago, when she was forced to cut it off in order to use less shampoo, since they couldn’t afford it anymore.

Shampoo and soap quickly washed off, and the slender girl walked out the shower, wrapping a towel around her torso and walking back to her room.

Hanging from a rusty rack, along with a few other worn-out shirts and jeans, was a wrinkled white shirt, a black skirt, and a tie.

She changed into the uniform and returned to the bathroom to brush her teeth before leaving.

As she stood before the door, a thunder roared from the sky, and she rolled her eyes as she slid her shoes on and grabbed her coat and bag. It would be a long walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me, i know i might be taking it slow but i like to at least give my characters a good story before making them meet immediately
> 
> also, kudos and feedback are much appreciated


End file.
